You Want Me
by urharmony
Summary: SEMMA. Emma & Sean are total opposites and never spoken even though they go to the same school, except they do share one connection, other than the falling in love part during this blood bath murder crisis they're in when a serial comes back to town..
1. 11 Years Ago

A 6 year old Emma Nelson sat in front of her new dollhouse. She had long blonde hair and big bug brown eyes. She was a pretty little girl, with a pretty voice as she hummed and played with her dollies.

Her door opened and Emma smiled to the newcomer, her Father.

"Time for bed Em!" he smiled. Snake. He wore his cop uniform and just got home from work. Emma loved this part of her night.

She stood up and exclaimed, "I love this dollhouse daddy!"she pointed to the big house.

Snake looked over as jumped her on the bed. She giggled and got comfortable under her Star covered blanket.

"Wowwww cool!" he said and sat on her bed, "Who gave you this?"

"You did!" she squeled.

Snake gave Emma a look and glanced back at the dollhouse and closely at her.

"No, I didn't Emma." He declared and stood up as Emma awkwardly laughed and nodded. Snake again, shook his head no.

Emma jumped out of bed and as she ran over to it, Snake backed up from it.

"Look! From Daddy!" Emma said and pointed to the tag of the dollhouses roof. Right there, it said so.

Snake couldn't breath, and he looked panicked.

Spike, Emma's mother, slowly came in and looked around.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Get into bed." Snake told Emma and she did. He bent down infront of her, "Emma, you know how I told you it's not safe outside?"

"Yes." Emma answered, nodding her head.

"Why?" Snake challenged her.

Emma looked down and back up, "There's a bad man." She recalled.

"What is he doing?" Snake asked her.

"Taking kids... like me, away." Emma said with a yawn, she was getting sleepy. But Snake was wide awake, and was determined his little girl would not be harmed.

"Yes." He nodded and asked, "No talking to anyone, no wondering off right?"

"Promise." Emma insists and snuggled to her pillow.

Snake looked at Spike sadly and then to Emma, "Emma has anyone different or older talked to you lately?"

"Nobody new, Daddy!" Emma swore.

Snake asked again, "How'd the doll house get in here then?" he looked at Spike.

Her mother shook her head no, "I swear I didn't, Snake."

"Jordon brought it in." Emma chirped.

Silence.

Snake looked down confused and then his eyes widened, looking to Spike whose mouth dropped and horror struck over her face.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

Snake had to ask Emma one more time, "Jordon?"

"Yeah!" she yelled and Snake grabbed her shoulders.

"Down the street, him Emma?" he asked the very now confused girl, he shook her and yelled, "EMMA!"

"Yes daddy!" she yelled back and he stood up grabbing his gun.

"I gotta call this in." He ran to the door and kissed his wife's forehead, "Honey stay here, lock the doors. I'll send Tracker to watch you guys." He ordered and ran out.

"Snake!" Spike yelled but there was no stopping him.

Their town was trying to catch this killer who abducted 10 children and killed them, after doing such terrible, terrible things...

"Come on out Jordon!" Snake pounded on the door of his almost neighbour.

The killer, right under his nose, right down the street. Right infront of his baby girl.

Joey, his partner, stood beside him and told Snake, "Can't go in there, Snake. Any evidence in there will be shot to hell if you walk in there without a warrant." He watched as Snake struggled with the locked front door.

"Fuck it!" Snake cursed, backed up, and kicked the door open. He pointed the gun everywhere.

"SNAKE!" Joey yelled, running in after him.

"He's fucking with my daughter!" Snake yelled over his shoulder and found a door to the basement. He slowly opened it and began coughing up.

It stunk like death.

"Oh jesus Christ."

Joey and Snake slowly went down the stairs until Snake stopped Joey.

"Send more in! Get help! Send swat! I want the whole city looking for Jordon Saunders!" Snake told him. Joey nodded and ran out.

The walls to the downstairs basement had splatters of blood. Snake couldn't help but to vomit on the side. There was scratch marks too, like they were trying hard not to go down there.

Snake didn't know if he could go down.

"Help." He heard.

Snake straightened up, "Is someone down there!" he saw a shadow of a child in the basement and went to go down until he heard the front door open.

Jordon.

No more killings.

Snake ran back up quietly and waited til he heard the footsteps come closer. He jumped out just as Jordon took one step and grabbed his throat from behind.

Jordon covered quickly and smashed Snake with his elbow.

Snake doubled back and yelled, "Get back here you sick fuck!"

"Damn... I was really goin for my 10th kill." Jordon told him with a laugh as he stopped at the front door.

Snake pointed at the killers basement and noted, "you missed a kid, Jordon." He sneered.

"Your daughters next." Jordon promised and dodged Snakes bullet as he tried to shoot at him. Snake began running after him as he ran out the front door.

"JORDON!" Snake screamed on top of his lungs running as fast as he could, knowing where he was going.

"Snake?" Tracker asked seeing Snake running back over to his house where his daughter and wife stood. He was caught off gaurd as a figure jumped the fence and balanced back, to shoot a knife into his stomach.

Tracker gasped and Jordon quickly yanked it out, running into the house.

"TRACKER!" Snake screamed, now jumping the fence.

"Go!" Tracker got to choke out as Snake landed, he knew how much his wife and kid meant to him. Snake ran as fast as he could into his house.

From upstairs, Spike gasped as Emma stood behind her, by her room. Jordon just reached the top, holding his bloody knife and breathing heavily. He looked hungrily at Emma.

"Oh my god! Emma get in!" Spike yelled and shoved Emma in her room "LOCK YOUR DOOR NOW!" she yelled as Jordon started charging.

From inside, little Emma gasped and locked it quickly, and took a step back when she heard a sharp slice noise, and then a thud.

"MOMMY!" she cried when she heard no noise. What if the bad man with the knife did something!

Silence.

"Emma?" she heard a voice.

Emma whipped her tears and listened carefully, "Daddy?"

"Honey... open the door for Daddy." She heard and saw the door handle stir, but no budge.

Emma shook her head and stepped even more back. That wasn't her Dad.

"THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" she heard a far cry from outside her window. Should she go out there? Dad told her to keep her window closed at all times.

Sirens were heard.

Emma was beginning to smell the smoke. Why was this bad man burning her house? What'd he do to her parents?

"Emma. Come on!" Jordon started to yell and bang on the door.

"Your not my daddy!" Emma screamed.

Emma heard another voice come, "Get away from my girl!"

"Really Snake, it took you THIS long to figure out it was me?" the stranger said back.

Emma's big brown eyes began to water. She didn't understand... She slowly came closer to the door, and quietly unlocked it.

"You sick fuck. They found 5 more dead bodies in the basement. You killed 15 kids!" Snake yelled at Jordon as Emma opened it just a crack and peeked out.

It smelt of fire. Her mother was on the ground, dead, with a slit throat. The man with the knife stood close infront of her Daddy who held a gun. Too close, actually.

Jordon chuckled and said, "Did more than kill-"

He was cut off when Snake shot him in the stomach, he doubled back and with his last strength, he stabbed Snake. Snakes eyes widen... and so did Emma's. Her face went pale, her eyes cold. Snake looked into Jordon's eyes, who was bleeding just as much as him.

They both slowly fell to the ground.

Emma fell back in shock and crawled back into her room to the wall, underneath her window.

That window suddenly smashed open and someone grabbed her.

Emma screamed as loud as she could and cried with tears streaming down her face. But it was Joey.

"Shh, sh baby, come on. It's okay, I promise!" he pulled her out before the fire got into her room and went as quickly down the ladder with her in his left arm.

The whole house caught on fire, and they say Jordon along with her parents went down in it... a day later the city burned down Jordon's house too... they didn't want the memories of 15 kids who were taken away from them.

Its been 11 years since.


	2. 11 Years Later

**Hey guys! I'm back, waiting for the reviews! IT'S BEEN AWHILE, I KNOW! I just wasn't feeling it for a bit but I missed it. So I decided to write a very, very good story just for you guys, with our favourite couple. Enjoy!**

11 years later...

"Waiting, I'm always waiting." Jay Hogart said.

"Shut up dude, you sound like a fag waitin' on your boyfriend." Laughed Spinner Mason, their other friend Lucas joined in with the laugh.

"Well, what kinda drug dealer is he?" Jay asked annoyed.

These boys you could say, were Jackson High's worse. The bad boys. The stoners. The party animals... you get it.

Jay was sort of the leader... I mean, the girls loved him and he always had some witty reply to everything. He had light brown hair that was always covered with a black hat, grey eyes and a devil smirk. He was also the oldest as 18...failure ofcourse.

Next was Spinner, 17, very punk looking with his ear piercings all over and tounge ring. Bleeched blonde hair...

Lucas seemed the darked. Dark features and attitude. He was the mysterious one, but if you knew him well enough he was quite the joker. Well... he liked to make fun of people.

"It has been almost an hour." Lucas then agreed with Jay.

Another voice came in and said, "Not like you guys have anything else to do."

The three turned and saw Sean Cameron. Now, he wasn't in this 'bad ass' group, but some would say he 'worked alone'. The mystery of all mysterious, the bad of all badasses. The misfit.

He had charming looks, dipped in a bad boy style with his jeans and white wife beater, than showed off every muscle he built. His hair wasn't long, but stopped just above his shoulders with charmful looking waves. He like Jay failed a year, but it wasn't in high school, it was elementary, so at least he had a bit of excuse. So there you go, Sean Cameron, 18, drug dealer, hottie.

"I should cut you a percentage for lateness." Jay taunted Sean as they slapped hands, but not buddy like, it was just so Jay could grab the pot in Sean's hand and slide him a 10 dollar bill.

"I should cut you for just thinking you should." Sean taunted back, raising an eyebrow.

Jay snickered and the other two laughed.

"You're a freak Cameron." Joked Spinner.

"A hot one though..." came another voice as a girl entered the group as she had to pass. They were standing in the back of the cafe most students hung out at.

Manny Santos. 17. Latino. Long black hair. Very pretty girl, promiscuous too.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Santos?" Jay taunts, leaning on the wall and watching her carefully. So like I said, ladies loved Hogart and he loved all of them... just not for more than a day. But Manny's always caught his attention.

If she was the school slut... how come she hasn't slept with HIM?

"Don't we have a girlfriend, Jay?" taunted Manny back, as she noticed him sizing her up.

He has since grade 8 and she formed boobs. Too bad he was with Alex, her greatest enemy. She did anything to stay out of the psycho bitches life.

"Yea. Lexy... and she's the prettiest brown haired latino in school." Jay insisted.

"hmm." Manny said, acting as if she didn't care and put her hands on her hips looking around at them, "Smoking some?" she asks.

Lucas narrowed his eyes, "how can you tell?" he asked "We haven't even smoked it yet."

"Sean Cameron never comes out in the day unless on business." Manny said flirtingly and gave him a seductive look. Too bad he was busy going through his flip phone and didn't even notice... probably on purpose.

Not saying she was ugly or boring... just, nothing seemed to catch Sean's attention. This was a known thing.

"Run along, Manny." Spinner barked at her. Ok, yes, he was still feeling rejected since she dumped his ass a week after dating in grade 10.

Get over it Spin, it's senior year.

"Emma's here anyways." Manny said, standing on her tip toes to see over Sean's shoulder to get a look at the blonde, "EM!"

Emma was walking over to the cafe. Yes, the Emma from 11 years ago. She had grown up so beautiful, maybe the most beautiful in this town. She had long white blonde hair with a curvy toned tanned body. Her brown eyes were so light and the sun hit it so nicely it shined.

She wore a jean skirt and a white tank top with flats that were black with yellow and red little flowers all over. She'd be 17 now, and also in her senior year with these guys. She's known them since her whole life of course... since being a small town. She was closest to Manny though, and Mia, but you haven't met her yet... she does happen to date Lucas though. Lucas was probably the only guy she really talked to over there... sometimes Jay, when he annoyed her. But not really Spinner, I mean now and then, when stuck in a project together... but Sean Cameron? Never. Maybe, JUST MAYBE, a 'sorry' if he or she bumped into another.

"Hey." Emma greeted Manny who ran over and said lowly, "Were you hanging out with them?" she smirked a bit glancing back at the 'bad crew'. People judged that group too fast... they weren't scary at all.

Emma glanced around... no one knew what scary really was.

"As if. Just passing through." Manny chiped and laughed to then ask, "Where were you?"

"Mom and Dad's grave..." Emma drifted slowly, avoiding Manny's eyes. You know, every single year it never got easier. I mean... she hid the pain and sadness a bit better now but everytime she reached those tomb stones, memories and tears would flow right back.

"Onto the 11th year, huh?" Manny questioned sadly and gave her best friend a sympthatic look, "You should of told me, I would of went with you."

Emma had lived with Manny since it had happened. Manny and Mia were actually Joey's daughters, well Mia was step, but he still loved them both and they were all like family.

"Sorry. I went really early, didn't think you'd wanna-"

Manny cut Emma off, "Come?" she threw her arms out, "Ofcourse I would!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, can we please not fight about it?" Emma asked, glancing to the group behind them, not wanting them to hear.

"I'm not fighting" Manny insisted. She frowned deeply, Emma was so damaged ever since this happened... I mean... who wouldn't be?

She just wished Emma could move on a bit more. She never would go see a doctor or even really talk about it...

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Emma kept apologizing. She glanced behind Manny just incase again, good no lookers or listeners. Emma then couldn't breath as she saw Sean Cameron glance over. Oh god.

"Stop saying you're sorry." Manny sadly pleaded. She had nothing to be sorry about. God, Emma was so innocent. Manny wished they could just graduate already and get out of this town. That's what they should of done when it happened.

"I'll see you later kay? I forgot I had to do something." With that, Emma fled. She saw the group coming over and couldn't take it.

They all watched Emma cross the street quickly and walk back home.

"Talkin' about freaks." Spinner declared and Manny turned to him and punched his stomach hard. He doubled over in pain.

Jay took no attention to it and nodded the way Emma left.

"It's been 11 years since her parent's death... along with the other kids in our first grade." Jay said with a harsh snicker. Everyone glanced back to where Emma was now, slowly drifting far away. Sean was already watching her and squinted his eyes a bit until she was out of site.

"Are you talking about the children massacre?" came another voice.

Manny cursed underneath her breath, Alex.

"Yeah." Jay answered his girl friend.

"Then stop." She snapped and scoffed when he tried to wrap his arms around her to be shoved away.

Lucas lifted a finger and said, "They still never caught the sicko. You think our town could by how small this shit hole is."

"That's not true. He died in the fire!" Manny told him. Ugh, the prick was dating Mia, how could he saw that?

"My Dad use to be a cop, he was never caught." Alex confirms, sticking up her nose like she knew.

"My Dad IS a cop, and Jordon is **dead**. Emma saw him get shot so shut your god damn mouth Alex." Manny sneered before she walked off.

Everyone but Sean made a 'uh oh' face, glancing at a dumbstruck Alex. Even Jay smirked a bit.

"I'm leavin." Sean announced, giving an awkward cough and slowly turned.

"Do you guys know he almost caught her?" Spinner said, nodding the way Emma left, "Imagine she was dead right now. Waste of a good ass-"

_**SLAM!**_

Spinner flew to the ground with a bloody nose and quickly covered it, crying out in pain.

Jay, Alex and Lucas' mouth hung open as they glanced down at him and back to Sean who shook his fist. He had just knocked out Spinner. Everyone loved Spinner but yes he could say some idiotic things but he's never been hit... and who would mess with Sean Cameron?... then again, Spinner didn't say anything about Sean. It was about Emma.

Guess it was pretty cruel to say that though.

"HOLY SHIT." Stated Alex with a laugh out loud.

Sean just scoffed looking away and walked off, Jay nodded to him as a goodbye and watched the guy go.


	3. Touching you, Touching me

"Emma?" Joey asked as the blonde came into the house, "You're home early!"

Mia looked up from Izzy, her 5 year old daughter. Isabella to be exact... yes, Lucas' daughter too. Long story. Basically the whole highschool knock up thing... don't ask, alright? She knows, it was stupid.

"Oh I get it!" Mia told Emma with a smile, "You want to watch Izzy."

"Oh that's defiantly it." Emma sarcastically said and laughed back.

Izzy walked away from her mom and grabbed Emma's hand, "Let me show you my new toys." She pulled her upstairs.

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes to Mia but nodded, "Ok!"

Emma watched Izzy closely as she played with her toys on the ground. Emma sat on the bed and shut her eyes when her memories flooded in. She couldn't help it, they were in and out... specially near the time it happened.

It reminded her of when she played with the doll house, and then the vision of her mother with the slit throat would come to her mind.

Emma snapped her eyes open and then gasped as a loud thud hit the door.

"knock, knock!" Manny joked, coming in.

"Aunt Manny!" screamed Izzy in joy and shot up, running to give her a hug. Not that Manny wasn't here alot, she was!... when she needed to sleep.

Let's just say Manny liked her sleepovers with boys, and partying.

Manny smiled to Emma, "Guess what I found out?" she asked, picking Izzy up who wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her tight.

Emma smirked, Izzy loved Manny as much as Mia. She loved her too just as much, but she was always Manny's girl. Probably because Manny still had the kid in her... Emma wanted nothing to do with that part of her inside her.

"What?" laughed Emma, seeing the excitement on Manny's face, "Let me guess, a party?"

"One at the park." Said Manny with a wink.

Those were the funnest.

"You want me to go." Emma states, not even a question. She knew Manny too well.

"Ofcourse." Manny said with a giggle, "and since you ditched today and my last class was a bore, you owe me!"

"finnnee." Whined Emma as Manny threw Izzy on the bed. They left the little girl laughing in her room.

Manny bounced in happiness grabbing Emma's shoulders, "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!"

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Mia asked the girls later that weekend, before the party.

"Being fat, makes you look fat." Manny explained while sitting on her bed with Emma who laughed out loud until Mia threw a pillow at them.

Emma calmed down and said, "You look hot!"

"No one has the killer body like you do, Emma." Teased Mia.

Emma just shrugged and noticed Manny staring at her, "what?" she asked.

"Can I play dress up with you?" Manny pleaded.

"No, you freak." Joked Emma, looking away back to Mia who now had a big smile as well. For not being real sisters, these girls could pass as one.

"PLEASE!" Manny begged, getting on her knees with a praying stand.

"Oh my god, Emma! LET US!" squealed Mia.

"No way!" Emma exclaimed with a laugh standing up, "I'm not little anymore you just can't make me your new Barbie."

"Ugh that was so fun." Manny said to Mia who nodded in agreement.

"So fun." She laughed.

Emma looked between the two and scoffed, "I can't say no, can I?"

And there she was, dressed in their preferred clothes. Not too bad either. She wore a very light brown shoulder cut top that was tight around the inch sleeves and breast line, hugging her cleavage. The shirt was long enough to cover her butt like a dress so she ended it with black high heels that tied a bit up her ankle.

Mia went all out on her hair and curled the long locks.

Ok. It's confirmed. Emma was the most beautiful in town. She ended off with her make up just wearing mascara.. the girl was naturally beautiful. Ok, and a bit of cat eyeliner.

"Need a ride girls?" Joey came into their room as they were putting on coats.

"No!" Mia exclaimed walking past.

"Is that a joke?" teased Emma, following behind Joey.

Manny scoffed and yelled, "God you're so embarrassing Dad!"

"Whose driving you?" Joey asked, following them down the stairs where Lucas waited for them infront of the door.

"I got it , relax." He insisted.

"That makes me even more relaxed." Joey said in sarcasm and called out before they shut the door, "have fun!"

"This is going to be a blast." Mia said, crawling into the car.

Manny and Emma sat in the back and the blonde laughed, "Just don't let me get as drunk as the last time."

"Can't help it you're an alcoholic." Mia teased looking over her shoulder to Emma.

The girls laughed then yelped when Lucas roared his engine and raced out and down the street toward the party.

"This looks awesome!" Lucas declared, grabbing beer from his trunk as his eyes lit up to the party. He swore everyone from school was there. There was a big bon fire, music blasted, drugs and alchohal everywhere!

It was heaven.

"Great, sluts are here." Mia told them and pointed to Darcy and Paige who started to come over.

Must of noticed a boy with them! Gotta catch them all huh pokesluts?

"Some geeks too." Manny said with a confused face and tilted her head to get a better look at Jt and Toby Issacs... never really talked to them but WHY ARE THEY HERE?

Emma, being the nice one, greeted the new comers, "hey Paige, Darcy."

"Hey Emmaaaa." Sang Paige in that annoying tone.

Darcy, Paige's favourite followers, offered cans of beer. They all shrugged and happily got one.

"Is this party fab or what?" Paige happily asked them and they all nodded.

Darcy drifted off, "Not much hotties..."

"That's cause you've fucked everyone, Darc." Paige confirmed, rolling her eyes.

Darcy glanced at Lucas, and smirked, "Not you."

"Hey!" barked Mia but Darcy was sort of so dumb, she was already off the subject.

"Or Sean Cameron!" she declared as if she actually had a list.

Paige gasped, "Good idea. Someone should get Sean Cameron here." She insisted, snapping her fingers.

Emma gave a look. Was that to call her servants over or something? Emma wouldn't blame Sean is he declined, these girls were annoying... even if they were offering money to show up.

"He's not very social." Lucas added in.

Mia snickered and replied, "Probably at a party that's even more drugged up then this one." As if on cue a stoned and drunk Jay Hogart stumbled into the group.

"Suppppp?" he asked them all, putting a casual arm around Emma and Manny. The blonde rolled her eyes and shrugged him off, crossing her arms and looking around.

"If that's possible?" Manny challenged, glancing at Jay to Mia who laughed. Emma joined in.

"Call him! Say I want 40 grams." Paige told Lucas who just nodded and got his phone out. "Tell him to meet his custumer by the Brokes Tree."

The Brokes tree was the biggest Tree in the park and right in front of them by the bonfire, he couldn't miss it... sadly. Emma frowned for the trap he was about to encounter, Paige Michealchuck.

"Em, look whose here." Manny snapped her out of her thoughts and they all turned to see a tall cute blonde boy trying to squish through the crowd to come on over.

His eyes burned onto Emma.

"Peter Stone gets hotter by the day." Paige said, biting her lower lip.

Emma shrugs and said, "Not my type." With that she turned, hoping Peter got the point.

"And clearly he doesn't care." Mia joked, taking off with Lucas who laughed at a helpless Peter as he past.

Peter blinked by Lucas' random rudeness then tapped Emma's shoulder.

Emma exhaled deeply but turned.

He smiled and asked, "Want to dance, Em?"

"Don't call me that..." Emma said after shutting her eyes, not only in annoyance... but catching a memory of her Dad... when he called her 'Em.'

Peter sadly frowned and said, "Im sorry. I just... you look really good tonight. I gotta dance with the cutest girl." He smiled brightly.

Charmer.

But Emma wasn't that convinced. But with Manny off with some Craig guy from school and dancing now... what other choice did she have?

"Fine." She answered and put her hand into his, leading him to dance.

After almost an hour of dancing and some booze in the system, Emma needed to calm a bit and stopped her dancing with Peter.

She yelled over the music to him, "I'm going to go get some water!" he nodded back to her.

Emma squished through the crowd and went to the bench where a bunch of water bottle cases were and grabbed one. As she opened it, someone pumped into her and the water bottle fell on her feet.

"1: ow" Emma stated, "2, very wet and cold feet now." She glared down to some geek.

"Em-Emma, IM SO SORRY!" stuttered Toby Issacs.

"What's your name?" Emma snapped, crossing her arms impatiently.

"Toby!" he said with a big smile.

Emma nodded and said, "Tony, can you please get out of my way?"

Toby ignored the fact she STILL got his name wrong but nodded and moved so she could go dry off... some how.

JT came over laughing at him and Toby glared harshly.

"Nice one loser. Where you going?" Jt asked as Toby stormed off from everyone.

"To the field!" he called back.

Jt snapped loudly, "Toby! Do you know how honoured we should be we are still at this party? WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?"

"Not leaving, I need to piss!" he yelled and with that, entered the dark field.

As Toby was... doing his business, he started to whistle lowly. He could hear the party far off in the distance. As he stopped, he heard a twig snap.

He turned his head.

Nothing.

"Hello?" he called.

Silence.

He shrugged and zipped up. As he turned, something very sharp, and stomach tearing, entered into his stomach.

Blood slowly dripped from his mouth as he looked up in terror to his killer.

"Don't. TOUCH. HER!" the stranger growled and yanked the knife out of him and shoved Toby to the dirt. The killer stepped over him and charged away.

"J...t..." was Toby's last words.

Back at the party Emma finally dried off her legs and feet with a guys coat. Flirting did you well. Too bad as he was turned, she ran off.

Emma smiled at her sneaky little self and then looked around to find someone she knew. She was hearing a lot of 'heys' and greets and curiously looked over to who everyone was so excited over.

Sean was there. Looking his best, as always.

Emma looked away before he saw her looking at him. He was probably on his way to the tree, to the trap. At least he was smart enough to stop a bit beside her, to look around for it and see who was under it.

"Shit." He cursed quietly under his breath.

Paige giggled with all her girly friends under the tree he was suppose to go deal to.

Emma tried to hide her laugh and turned her head a bit to him. He was staring off at them, trying to come up with a plan to avoid them... but somehow still get his money.

Wow... he actually looked even better tonight... if possible? Emma wasn't as annoying or obvious as the other girls but she knew Sean was a hottie... she wasn't blind. Bad boy wasn't even her type... but he just always had her attention. For some reason, she was always to afraid to talk to him though.

But hell! She had some booze in her tonight so why not?

"I can take it for you." Emma finally spoke up.

Sean looked beside him to see Emma Nelson standing almost right beside him. How did he miss that? Anyone could spot Emma from a mile away... he must be more shaken up over having to socialize with Paige and her minions then he thought... cause Emma looked if more beautiful than ever tonight... if again, that was possible?

Emma noticed Sean giving her a strange look, unaware he was just staring and thinking about this, she took is as he was probably disgusted she even dared talk to him.

"Or not?" she asked, tauntingly. Didn't have to be such an ass!

Sean blinked and then took it in. Oh!

"Yea! Actually... that'd be awesome." He declared. She would do that for him?

Was he that obvious he didn't want to go over there?

"Lucas has your money, just drop er' in." Emma joked, opening her little leather purse up.

Sean smirked at her and shook his head slowly, "Too noticeable."

Emma smiled while rolling her eyes and told him, "There's more than 40 kids here underage drinking... I don't think the cops will see."

Sean was more than smirking now, smiling. And Emma was probably the only one whose seen it and insisted it was as sexy as his smirk.

"What if they do?" he asked Emma, nodding to Spinner and some of his friends off to the corner.

"Ah, the sketchy stoners." Emma said, sizing the group up.

Sean leaned closer to her and says, "Will rip anyone to shreds just to have it." He watched her face and smiled even more than dimples were showing. Emma couldn't help but to smile brightly back.

"They're right, you are a dangerous guy." She teased him playfully.

Sean shrugged and said, "So they say." He then quickly caught Emma as a crowd shoved past them and she fell a bit into his arms.

"PARTY!" Screamed an ignorant partier leading the group. Emma stopped breathing and looked up at Sean who stared down at her in his arms.

Sean then blinked out of it and Emma went to pull away until he held her tigher around the waist.

"Come here." He whispered in her ear.

She got chills but then saw what he was doing as he slipped something from his jacket into her purse. Oh, the weed.

"WOAHHHHHH!" the group last cheered as they were finally alone in there spot.

No more need to hold another. So... they can pull apart... about now... anytime.

Emma coughed and finally stepped back.

Sean lightly coughed as well and said, "There. I'll go find Lucas." He waited for Emma to nod, for some reason, and then left.

"What the hell was that?" laughed a voice from behind and Emma turned to Manny who walked over, stumbling a bit, drunk. "Sean and Emma, sittin' in a tree."

"Lets go home." Emma interrupted her, smiling like a dope and pulled Manny along.

That is until someone let out a skin shivering loud scream.


	4. Harmless Flirting

"We did have a paper due today, but because of the loss of Toby Issacs this weekend... I'm going to let us go early." Mrs Kwan, their teacher, spoke to the class.

Emma looked around at everybody, for any reaction. Some of the girls from her cheerleading team were giving some tears every now and then... but were they actually real?

"YES!" cheered the footballers, like Jimmy Brooke. Emma looked over her shoulder and glared at him from her desk.

scoffed in disgust and snapped, "You kids have no morals or manners these days."

"Can we go now?" Spinner asked, raising his head from his desk. He was probably sleeping.

"Leave!" she yelled and everybody left.

Emma met up with Manny and Mia outside of school and sat on the steps as everyone else did, or hung out around.

Emma had to ask, "What happened to him?"

"Honestly, their saying he may of did it to himself." Manny told her while eating her lunch.

"Suicide?" Emma repeats, shaking her head confused, "How could you just... stab yourself?"

"Come on! Do you think someone killed him?" Mia asked. From behind, Lucas came over and kissed her head, sitting beside her.

Lucas added, "There hasn't been a killing since..." he shut up and looked at Emma, whoops.

"It's fine." Emma insisted. They were right, she was expecting the worse because of her past.

Lucas nodded and then shrugged, "I'm just saying, the kid didn't have an easy life. Probably killed himself." He confirmed.

"You didn't help so much." Mia mumbled, taking a negative look upon his bullying ways with his so called friends.

Manny eyed Emma who seemed to be out of it.

"Em, you're okay right?" she questioned the blonde who snapped out of it and nodded quickly.

"I'm fine Manny. I mean... I feel bad for Tony-"

"Think his name was Toby..." Lucas drifted off with his own smile, Emma exhaled in annoyance.

"Ugh...I said Tony last night. Ok. Now I feel bad..." she admitted and looked down. What was the point in living when you just lived to die?

Mia laughed and said, "It's fine. Let's have a girl's night tonight okay?"

"Deal." Emma replied.

The bell rang for next class, you know, if there was one?

Lucas and Mia took off as Manny turned to Emma and said, "See you in last period? Assuming we have one?"

"Yeah." Answered Emma, watching her friend go and watched everybody go back in.

"Hey." She heard and turned to the one and only Sean Cameron. Her heart flipped. Oh no. Haven't cared much for boys these days and suddenly you're falling for this one?

Bad Emma!

She finally greeted back with a smile she couldn't hold, "You. Hi."

"You." He mocked up and watched as everyone walked around them, he noticed they were all afraid to even nudge them.

He wondered if Emma saw that these people gave them a lot more space then others, too?

"Hmph... didn't know you came to school anymore." She teased him playfully.

"something inside me made me." He joked.

Emma raised an eyebrow. He was actually joking, in all the years she seen Sean Cameron not only did he not talk, he did not joke. What did this mean?

Could he possibly... no. He was out of her league.

Emma challenged, "could it be because we're being let out of every class anyway because of a death of a student?"

"Could be it..."drifts Sean to then eye her and step closer, "Did you know him?"

For some reason, his closeness made Emma feel better... more saver. But it's not like she needed protection...right?

Emma shrugged and sadly said, "Not really. I mean, we all grew up together but didn't really talk."

"Makes sense... I mean... you finally just started talking to me yesterday." He reminded her and Emma gasped.

"That's not true, I-"

"It's true." He shot back and she shut her mouth to then grin.

"You never helped the situation either." She insisted.

"What can I say, I was scared of your boy friend Peter." Sean declared. Sarcasm wasn't heard, but it was defiantly for sure a joke. Peter compared to Sean? He was a twiggy loser.

"All the way through elementary school, huh?" Emma laughed.

"True, I'm lying. Peter's actually somewhat an idiot... and sometimes I feel he's a bit queerish." Sean declared and Emma could notice a bit of jealousy in there. She tried to hide her blush.

Over by the entrance of the school, Paige and Darcy watched the little playful scene of harmless flirting.

Darcy asked Paige, "Are they hanging out?"

"I don't know... lets ask." Paige said and called out, "Emma!" you could almost hear the jealousy in her voice too.

Emma snapped out of the staring contest with Sean and saw the girls watching them.

"Gotta go." She quickly told Sean and turned to leave and quickly go to them.

Sean watched her go and snickered, rubbing his chin, "Alright... bye to you too."

There was something amazing about that girl. Sean didn't understand why she caught his attention so much. Well... there was the gorgeous thing but... just her was perfect too.


End file.
